Changed
by mybadBoyz
Summary: Just a sweet little Writing about how Sakura feels about Sasuke and the development of their relationship. please review rather you enjoyed it or not. CHAP 3 is up! just Dibble about Naruto feelings for hinata
1. Chapter 1

_I knew how I felt about about him the moment I saw him…_

 _And I knew my heart broke into many pieces when he left…._

 _So when I saw him for the first time after so long, what I felt hasn't changed_

 _The Love I felt never changed…_

 _But he did…_

Sasuke never been one to talk or interact, in fact he didn't seem to care for anything (or anyone) other than getting stronger and stronger...that's something I admire more than anything about him, the passion to strive, to go on, to want.

 _I'm always looking, looking at him_

 _But he doesn't see me, he doesn't look at me…_

 _I'm always there, waiting for the day for him to tell me he needs me (or at least wants to see me)_

 _Never a day goes by that I don't worry about him, that I'm not thinking of him._

 _That I don't care..._

I know I still sound like that naive, foolish little girl who had a crush on the hottest guy in school but everything changed once we was the same team, after getting to know him and his fears...my heart started to beat differently, it started to beat a little faster for him and I know what I am saying is cheesy, maybe a tad bit lame but I can't help how I feel or how my cheeks turn bright pink when I see him coming my way. But he always passes me, only a simple nod of acknowledgment as a greeting.

 _But that's enough for me cause other girls who glances at him don't even get that_

 _Is it weird to feel special?_

 _To feel maybe, he'll think of me more than just a person who's just there?_

 _For him to think of me the way I think of him?_

 _For him..to come to even...Love me?_

I remember the day he came back after his journey of redemption for a couple of years. Thanks to Naruto for sending him a letter…oh sweet sweet Naruto, I want to apologize to him for how I treated him when I first met him and how I treated his feelings for me as nothing but a nuisance. How I took for granted the friendship we built together at first. Thank you Naruto, I love you and I know it's not how I feel towards Sasuke, but I love you and you will always be dear to me. I know how it feels to like someone who doesn't view you the same way, how to cling on to those feelings waiting for something in return...I'm happy you moved on, seems I just can't do the same.

 _Moving on is sometimes impossible, at least for me_

 _Because every time I feel like just maybe I can_

 _These feelings take over once again_

 _And I'm back where I started_

 _Longing for him...my heart aching for him_

Can you Believe it? Sasuke finally looked at me...AT ME! He returned to the village to be with me. I think My heart exploded back together (if that make any sense)...but you know the only thing I could do when he told me his home is here with me ...is cry and it seems he understood that it wasn't because I was sad. It's because he finally returned to me, the warmness I felt when he embraced me in the arms was overwhelming, I long awaited for this moment and I never wanted it to end...but I know this is just the beginning.

 _He's looking, looking at me_

 _He's here, here with me_

 _And my heart beats with his, together_

 _And what I felt hasn't changed_

 _The Love I felt never changed…_

 _But he did…_


	2. Needed Annoyance

_She's so annoying._

 _by_

 _Mybadboyz_

* * *

 _I never knew what love was or felt like since that day, the day when the most important person to me, took away everything, everyone that I had feelings for...never did I think I'll ever love again...because what is love other than an illusion._

She was loud, clingy and extremely annoying...very Annoying.I hated her pink hair, I couldn't stand the way she said my name, out of all the girls, she was the least I wanted to run into and yet I somehow ended up on the same team as her and the most annoying guy in class...Naruto. Was I being punished?

 _I've been alone since that day, the day my world got destroyed. All I knew was darkness, All I knew was pain, all I felt was emptiness..._

Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasukeeeee...God will she shut up? I heard her the first time...and the fifth time. Why must she follow me everywhere? She's just like all the other girls who cling to me, seeking my affection without even knowing me...without even caring how I actually feel, who I'm actually am…

 _I will find you, I will ask you, then I will kill you…_

Those thoughts, those words consumed my every thought, my very being...I hate my brother and my sole purpose for living is to destroy him, just like he destroyed our family, how he destroyed me...

 _I gave into the darkness, I given it my soul, it's been years since I've seen them, every once in awhile I wonder how they're doing, how they are...how she is…_

After exams, after I left...I thought about her, her smile, her annoying pink hair, the stupid way she repeated my name, over and over again….and her kindness. Seems Her and Naruto meant more to me then I known myself. Kakashi too. They're the closest thing I had to a family, the closest thing I known to love…

 _When I think about it, I think she always loved me. Hmph I wonder why I never been that kind her, only saving her life on a whim or simply because she was my teammate...Since when did the hugs she constantly gave me, became needed?_

Seeing them again after all these years should of been a happy reunion but yet the glimpse of love I felt for them couldn't compare to the darkness that was within me...but for a moment, I felt something, the way she looked at me, bothered me, me...Sasuke Uchiha.

 _There she goes, calling after me once again...surprisingly it's less annoying, crazily I missed it, I missed them, her and Naruto. But I can't go back, not yet, not until I Kill him._

I found out the truth about him, about what happened and how I wasted so many years, searching, consumed with darkness, growing my hate for him, I feel like a fool, a pond in someone else's game and now he's gone.

 _Hey sakura I can really use one those annoying hugs right now..._

* * *

I had writer's block why writing this and had no idead to finish it not sure how to continue it, it feel how i wrote it was a mess and not well put together, but leave a review letting me what you think!


	3. Hinata

_I think She always been there, always waiting, always looking, she was as still as the wind, as gentle as the breeze, looking over me._

Hinata wasn't the type of girl who speaks up for herself. She wasn't the type of girl you'll notice. I was too busy chasing after Sakura to even care but when i saw her getting beaten up by her cousin Neji so ruthlessly I couldn't help but cheer her on. Seeing her so helpless but determined, I vowed to defeat Neji for her. Her words back then before my match with Neji, they were so kind, so encouraging, so felt with the unspoken love that never noticed.

 _Years went by and I haven't forgotten her, her shyness, her kindness, her quietness._

I'm not sure when or how I started to be "aware"of her. Maybe after she protected me with her life during my battle with Pain, but my gratitude for her is endless. Funny how what I felt for sakura isn't the same for what I feel for Hinata.

He died for us, Me and her. And my promise to him is protect her.

After Neji death me and her became a lot closer and It's not because he sacrificed himself for us, It's because in that moment something opened my eyes to something i was clearly blinded too. Standing here holding her hand, I feel like I can do anything in this world, this is different kind of support, a different kind love from what I feel for a friend.

 _I think it's time for me to let her know how I feel_

We spent a day together, most of it not talking but enjoying each other's company, the warmth of our hearts slowly becoming attached to one another. After everything that happened after confessing to her, We finally kissed and sealed the deal and I know that sounds cheesy but Hey, I'm naruto it's kind of expected of me.

" _Hey Nej, can you hear me?...I'm still here for her, We're getting married and I know if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be here doing this, we wouldn't be at all...Thank you._

It's are wedding day and I couldn't be happier. I'm getting married to the most beautiful girl in the world and we're gonna start family. A family that I never had and I promise that'll be there for them no matter what, I'm gonna love her no matter what.

" _Hey Mrs. Uzumaki, Are you ready?...Let's go home"_


End file.
